


Apathy

by blood-and-cigars (goblins_riddles_frocks)



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Stream of Consciousness, mostly just a character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblins_riddles_frocks/pseuds/blood-and-cigars
Summary: Lucy knew Jack wouldn’t just leave his phone. She knew no one named Dracula would be up to any good, she wasn’t stupid. She knew she’d heard that name before. Spoken urgently over hushed phone calls, or mentioned in emails she’d caught glances of over Jack’s shoulder before he’d closed them.So when the very same Dracula asked her name, she gave it to him. When he asked to meet her, she said yes.
Kudos: 9





	Apathy

**Author's Note:**

> For an anonymous tumblr request

Lucy knew Jack wouldn’t just leave his phone. She knew no one named  _ Dracula _ would be up to any good, she wasn’t stupid. She knew she’d heard that name before. Spoken urgently over hushed phone calls, or mentioned in emails she’d caught glances of over Jack’s shoulder before he’d closed them. 

So when the very same Dracula asked her name, she gave it to him. When he asked to meet her, she said yes. 

The very first thing she’d asked him was if he’d killed Jack. 

He shook his head with a smile that said that he was feeling very clever, and said, “Now why would I do that?”

“So you just stole his phone?”

“He  _ misplaced _ it. I’m sure he can get another one.” 

When he told her he was a vampire, she was delighted. It clearly gave him pause, and Lucy wondered if he might kill her then and there. But he didn’t, and when he left her in her room she was almost disappointed. 

Every time she left to see him it was with the tantalizing hope that maybe she just wouldn’t come back. Maybe that would be the end. 

She partied, and she drank, and she smiled, aided by whatever the designer drug du jour was being passed around. 

She hated every moment of it. She’d been waiting all this time, for the moment when something would finally break. There had to be the last drop that would spill her cup over, that would finish it all. And by God meeting a vampire had to be it. 

_ I’m hungry _ , he’d texted her, on the new phone she’d tried to teach him how to use. It had been unsuccessful in the end and he’d simply drank from her to understand it. Well, that was a certain way of teaching too. 

She’d left him on read, an hour ago. Because she could. Because there was something hilarious about making a centuries old vampire wait. Perhaps that would finally get him angry. 

When she did go to him in all her glitter and that pretty smile she hated (looking in the mirror she wished that she could tear it off, but then wasn’t her beauty the only thing she had?) and she hoped to see rage in his eyes but there was only that same cold distance. And somehow that was even better. 

When he took her blood, he gave her dreams. He didn’t understand at first what she wanted to see, but now he knew better. Cold rooms, silent nights, empty peace. She imagined death would be like that, or hoped it would be anyway. 

The first time he left her out in the open after drinking from her, she was insulted. But that hardly lasted for a moment until she realized that maybe she could’ve died. Maybe one of those corpses could’ve gotten to her, maybe she could’ve choked on her own tongue. Could you overdose on a vampire’s bite? It felt close enough to a real high. There must be chemicals involved. 

Lucy asked him once, and he told her he wasn’t sure. 

“We could always try it and see,” he said with that same pleasant manner that overlayed his every word. But his pleasantry was neither a farce, nor borne of any sort of infatuation. It was simple detachment, and so she almost envied it. She almost saw herself in it. She wondered if this Count Dracula ever felt trapped in his own skin. But she had trouble imagining him  _ feeling _ enough even for that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t particularly... fond of this TV show. But Lucy definitely stuck out to me. She demonstrated a very sad, self destructive streak that I only wish the writers had done more with.


End file.
